Asaka
Asaka (Morning Glow, 朝霞, Asaka) is a Kunoichi from Sunagakure, of Chiyo and maybe even Sasori descent. Like her ancestors, she is indeed powerful, showing mastery of the Assimilate All Creation Technique, along with some other skills. Bringing grace and fame to the Sand, she is one of the few shinobi to have kept contact with Irikuchi after his defection. Background Life in the Sands Team Temari Jōnin Status Losing a Friend Aftermath Personality Asaka is often described as focused. She aims to get better at what she does always as well as improve on her basic virtues. A woman of virtue, she is loyal to Sunagakure. Dedicated to the Sand, she has taken it upon herself to continue the legacy of the puppets, especially the Mother and Father puppets. She takes family very seriously, and this extends to her friend and home. She loves sand and the earth, as well as puppetry. She also enjoys being around people and is a people person, unless thrown into a fight. When she becomes serious, she takes careful note of her own tactics, and tends to be more in the zone. An optimistic woman, she tries to see the upside of things when things or hopeless. She usually can see the light in someone, even if all they've shown is darkness. She attempts to see the bigger picture, the better picture of a situation. Nindō Appearance Asaka is described to be pretty. She has flowing pink hair, a little darker than that of . Her eyes are ruby red, like pinpoints of crimson light. Her fair skin is a little tanned, showing her Sunagakure heritage. As for attire, Asaka adopts a one-sleeve red dress. The dress reaching down all the way to her feet. Underneath the dress, she wears light black leggings, which fit comfortably into her red shoes. Her dress is flawlessly designed with thorns on the lower half, and paper like folds for the collar and sleeve. The dress is noted to be awe inspiring, as well as complimenting. The dress is form fitting, fixing itself to adjust to fit Asaka's curvy appearance. Many note she has a true hourglass figure. Along with her dress, she wears a red glove in one hand, which is darker than the rest of her outfit. She also carries her special sword, in a scroll secured to her waist. The sword has a golden handle, and a whip-like blade made of pink crystal and diamond. Abilities Asaka is a skilled Jōnin-level ninja of Sunagakure. A descendant from Chiyo, she has proficiency is the art of puppetry, and is not to be underestimated in that art. But her true powers lie in her kekkai genkai of Crystal Release, and her powers of assimilation. She has two ways to utilize her bloodline limit, by actually using, or by using Assimilation: Crystal Mimicry first, which uses Crytsal Release as a nature, instead of bloodline, providing her an advantage in that regard. Along with her well known crystal-prowess, she is also skilled in the fields of taijutsu, and kenjutsu as well. Ninjutsu Asaka is a unique master of ninjutsu. Through her Assimilation, she can manipulate a special kind of Earth and or Crystal Release, unique to her form. Also, she is just a adept user of Earth and Fire as well. She can also utilize her bloodline limit, Crystal Release as a master as well. Her being a master of Assimilation is a rare talent. Nature Transformation Asaka is an adept user of both Fire and Earth Release. She can shape fire into walls of fire, which can be shaped into waves of fire as well. She can also make ghostly fireballs that create huge flame eruptions on impact, along with a highly conductive fire attack. Asaka can shape earth into huge crushing constructs, as well as hide in the ground. She can also use it to turn anything she touches into mud. Her mastery of the Crystal Release, her Bloodline, is adept as well. Crystal is an extension of herself, as swords are to a master swordsmen. With Crystal, she can travel on water with a crystal wheel, or create a construct like a lance with it. She can also just form crystal from her chakra, and form it into any shape she wishes. Among the other uses of her Crystal Release allow her to create a powerful dome defense, or to create crystal spikes. She can also utilize lightning through her puppet Shijo, and his electric body. Assimilation Asaka is a master of the Assimilate All Creation Technique, allowing herself to take the traits of anything around her. While she can assimilate into her surroundings, she tends to try to stick to what she's used to, unless needed otherwise to try new jutsu. She carries a rock with her, along with her crystal sword, allowing her to adopt the traits of either rock or crystal and manipulate them, or their dust like state. Her mastery of this technique is rare, as not most shinobi possess it. It allows her to turn two materials into weapons. After turning into rock, she can use a better Earth Release, using herself as a medium for atttacks, resulting in ess chakra cost. She can also do this when she uses crystal mimicry, utilizing crystal as a simple nature instead of bloodline trait in this form. Puppetry Asaka is an adept user of three puppets, inheriting this skill from her ancestor. By utilizing the Puppet Technique along with Chakra Threads, she has shown how skilled she is with puppets. Puppets, like her Crystal, seem to be an extension of herself when she controls them. The puppets and their abilities that she uses are listed below. Kistune Armor A giant mecha designed by Asaka's own hand. Inspired by Sasori's puppet armor, Asaka devised her own, one that mirrors the Nine-Tailed Fox in appearance. Very large in size, it is noted to stand about 14 feet tall overall. Controlling it from the inside with chakra threads, she essentially wears a suit of armor. It is assumed Asaka is stationed near the head, to see. Pounds of hulking metal, it is extremely heavy, though can be manipulated effortlessly through chakra threads from within. Asaka's Kistune Armor is very powerful and unique, as well as deadly. Its power includes: *'Retractable Claws:' Made from steel, and laced with poison. *'Hidden Compartments:' It is full of hidden compartments all over, revealing blasters of shuriken, kunai, smoke bombs, and more. some of these are located in its chests, or through a removal of the hands. There are also hidden blades as well. *'Fire:' The Kistune Mecha possesses machines within that allow it to generate fire from nearly anywhere that Asaka can manipulate and control through fire release. Usually, this is to generate fire tails, or a Fire Stream from the mouth, or to lace the claws in fire. *'Chakra Shields:' Kistune has many shields of chakra that can be detached from its plethora of hidden compartments to block powerful attacks. But its most important one, is the one that coats it invisibly, much like a flexible armor. This protects it from fire, lightning, and other energy attacks. This also allows for it to be coated in fire armor without burning, or taking in heat. *'Electric Powers:' Much like fire, Kistune possesses mechanisms that generate electricity throughout various parts of the body, usually around its arms and legs. Through the chakra shield, it is not affected by its own technique. It usually uses this in tandem with its fire for effective taijutsu. Asaka has limited control over these though. *'Chakra Prowess:' Asaka can perform techniques through this puppet, like the Body Flicker, and Assimilate All Creation. Asaka can also use it to project chakra shields, or chakra constructs. Its body is essentially an enhancing medium for chakra usage. Crystal Release can also be done with this as well. *'Poison:' It is assumed it has reserves of poison somewhere, which can be leaked out of its hidden compartments. *'Strength:' Being very heavy, it is presumbly very powerful, capable of breaking through powerful defenses. Coupled with the Body Flicker, it can make its strengthen even stronger. *'Speed:' While not normally fast, it can become faster with the Body Flicker. *'Enhanced Vision:' Through its mecha eyes, Asaka can essentially see past layers of sand in her village, or a little bit further than normal. Ryū (Dragon, 竜) Ryū is a puppet shaped like a long dragon. It can breath fire from its mouth, and lengthen as Asaka sees fit. Getting up to be 20 feet long at full extension, Asaka can utilize it as a powerful defense, as the puppet seems to be made of nothing short than steel. Its wings are also extendable and malleable (along with the rest of its body), allowing it to enlarge them and blow gusts of wind. Ryū's claws can also extend, becoming effective swords, or even drills. They can rotate freely, or detach like homing missiles. At its normal size, the puppet is about five feet long. Shijo (Child, 子女) Shijo is a rather small puppet, being only three feet tall. It is composed of instead of a network for breathing and pumping blood, it has a network that spreads electric energy throughout its body. It can channel electricity throughout its body rather quickly, and use it to conduct it into a person, shocking them. The puppet can also conduct its flowing current through conductors, giving it a very wide range to work with. It can also shot blasts of electricity at a target, after unveiling the cannon holes it has in its palms. Flowing with electricity, this can also augment its speed, reaching speeds of cheetah at best, or even a bit better, maybe 75 mph or so. This makes Shijo Asaka's quickest puppet, who can deliver quick blows, which can be devastating. By channeling her own chakra into Shijo, she can shape the electric charge and even manifest it as different constructs at will. Shijo can even manage a armor of lightning, which would protect him from all earth attacks, and physical. Mother and Father (Haha to Chichi, 母と父) Asaka is skilled in using these puppets that have been in her family for decades. Many state when these puppets are used against them, it is like facing two shinobi at once. Along with their original modifications, including the ones made by Kankurō, which with the cable, also included giving them shrapnel shooters in their mouths, Asaka has given them poison tipped weapons, along with explosive tag launchers, that are revealed through their palms. They are very lethal. Kistune Armor Ryū (Dragon, 竜) Ryū is a puppet shaped like a long dragon. It can breath fire from its mouth, and lengthen as Asaka sees fit. Getting up to be 20 feet long at full extension, Asaka can utilize it as a powerful defense, as the puppet seems to be made of nothing short than steel. Its wings are also extendable and malleable (along with the rest of its body), allowing it to enlarge them and blow gusts of wind. Ryū's claws can also extend, becoming effective swords, or even drills. They can rotate freely, or detach like homing missiles. At its normal size, the puppet is about five feet long. Shijo (Child, 子女) Shijo is a rather small puppet, being only three feet tall. It is composed of instead of a network for breathing and pumping blood, it has a network that spreads electric energy throughout its body. It can channel electricity throughout its body rather quickly, and use it to conduct it into a person, shocking them. The puppet can also conduct its flowing current through conductors, giving it a very wide range to work with. It can also shot blasts of electricity at a target, after unveiling the cannon holes it has in its palms. Flowing with electricity, this can also augment its speed, reaching speeds of cheetah at best, or even a bit better, maybe 75 mph or so. This makes Shijo Asaka's quickest puppet, who can deliver quick blows, which can be devastating. By channeling her own chakra into Shijo, she can shape the electric charge and even manifest it as different constructs at will. Shijo can even manage a armor of lightning, which would protect him from all earth attacks, and physical. Mother and Father (Haha to Chichi, 母と父) Asaka is skilled in using these puppets that have been in her family for decades. Many state when these puppets are used against them, it is like facing two shinobi at once. Along with their original modifications, including the ones made by Kankurō, which with the cable, also included giving them shrapnel shooters in their mouths, Asaka has given them poison tipped weapons, along with explosive tag launchers, that are revealed through their palms. They are very lethal. Sword & Body Prowess Asaka is quite graceful, and her taijutsu revolves around her being light on her feet, like a ballerina almost. Using Strong Fist with her graceful movements, she can land hard, stunning hits and move away quickly. As in, she can kick someone's ribs, not necessarily breaking them, but stunning them long enough for a follow-up attack. Asaka, as stated earlier is graceful, mixing in her powerful hits with flow and precision. Asaka also has prowess with a sword. Her special sword is almost whip-like in nature and the blade is composed crystal/diamond, making it stronger than most swords in sheer strength. She can manipulate the blade remotely using her bloodline, or her Assimilation, as well just use it in battle, as it goes with her graceful style. The crystal it's composed of allows the blade to shred and stab, along with being whip-like. This allows her to use the sword in many ways, and also mix it into her ninjutsu at times. Her sword can also shoot its crystals like missiles at the opponent, and Asaka can reform the sword using Crystal Release. Chakra Reserves & Control As a jōnin, Asaka has honed her chakra and increased her reserves over the years through training, missions, experience and learning. Her reserves are jōnin-level, and above average, similar to Hayazumo's. Her chakra control is quite great, allowing her to utilize foreign natures through her puppet, such as Lightning Release through manipulating Shijo's electricity. This also shows how she can perform basic techniques efficiently, such as the Enlargement Technique. She can circulate chakra very well, allowing her mastery of assimilation. Trivia *Asaka's appearance is based off Saranda from Infinite Undiscovery. *Her dragon puppet is from Deviantart, and her child puppet is from Zatch Bell.